Doctor Who Series AU
by starwandmagical
Summary: A fanfic that will try to stay true to the serial feel of the tv show. Starts with Martha and continues on through Donna and the reunion of Ten/Rose. This is a strictly Ten/Rose fic, but instead of full on romance, I will try to build up to it. R&R!
1. Barcelona Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor do I own any of its characters, etc.

A voice is calling him.

"Doctor. Doctor. DOCTOR!"

The Doctor snapped out of his memories and focused on the annoyed girl standing before him. What a feisty human. He scratched his ear and grinned down at her.

"Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "What are you thinking about? You've been staring off into space for quite a while."

"Nothing. Nothing of consequence. Now then, there's the Festival of Fruits on Bicortine. You spend two weeks eating fruit cuisine, gourmet mind you, participate in the fruit fight," he paused, taking note of her skeptical expression.

"Right, you do end up with many bruises and washing the juice of a Puffsquirt out of your clothing is a right pain in the arse. How about the beautiful sand dunes of Silco? Beautiful. You can start out walking on blue sand then suddenly you cross into the area with pink sand…then white…green…not that fond of the puce— hmm gotta be careful not to be there during a sandstorm though. Absolutely chaotic. And the clean-up, oh they do have their paws full when that happens— they separate all the colours back into individual dunes! Quite remarkable…and a fascinating waste of time if you ask me. But no worries! Only happens once every 500 years or so. Speaking of sand, how about Barcelona? The planet mind you-" he stopped suddenly, face going blank again.

Martha recognized that yet again, the Doctor is lost in his thoughts.

Has he always been that spacey or is this a new development after…Rose? Had they gone to Barcelona together?

This insensitivity isn't new to Martha. After all, he didn't seem to understand what was wrong when she got disgruntled over the fact that he was brought her to a planet (New Earth) he has already shared with Rose. She sighed.

"Doctor!"

"Yes…yes…why not. Barcelona! They've got dogs with no noses..." He starts laughing and punching buttons. "That never gets old!"

Martha moved forward and stopped him.

"Why?"

He looked puzzled at her question.

"Why? I don't know. They just ended up with no noses. They do constantly have their mouths open though with their long tongues out and about. Gotta breathe somehow."

She looked exasperated with him.

"I mean why go there? I know whenever you are thinking about the past and you always try to brush it off when it's so obvious that something is bothering you. Why got to a place that you've shared with …her?"

"What are you on about?" He really is an idiot. She wanted to kick him. She just stared at him instead. An idiot. A smart idiot…he knows what she is talking about. He held her gaze steadily, as if daring her to elaborate on her question. She was the first one to look away. She heard him exhale.

"We never went to Barcelona if that is what this is about."

"That is NOT what this is about."

"Of course not! Right then! Off we go!"

The TARDIS lurched and Martha held on for dear life, thinking that a concussion, or several, is inevitable in her future.

Something is lurking in the water. Jay didn't see it in the pristine waters, but the feeling of unease grew as he waved to his wife. She smiled and waved back, then turned around to reach for something behind her. She is so beautiful. He feels so lucky to have recently gone through the mating ceremony with her. Maybe he should head back towards shore now. Back to sweet Giselle. He had spent much of his money on this trip for her after the ceremony. The newly opened Bad Wolf Resorts. Money well spent too, in his opinion.

Something brushed against him. He dismissed it as a local creature or some sort of plant life. He swam faster with a sense of urgency welling up in him. He doesn't know why dread and panic is clouding his mind, but he knew he had to get out of the water. The same thing that touched him before now clamped around his leg and pulled him under. He didn't have any time to make a sound before he died.

"Jay?" Giselle turned around with food in her hands, ready for Jay. Her husband must be hungry by now. Her eyes searched the expanse of the water for any sign of her husband. Surely he must have gotten out of the water while she was preparing the food. But he is nowhere on the beach.

"Jay?" The water is peaceful, now lapping at her feet. She took a couple more steps. "JAY?!"

Something bumped against her foot. She looked down but there was nothing there. Probably her imagination. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her ankle and pull. She lost her balance and fell. It dragged her backwards through the water so fast that no one else can react. Her screams were cut off as the water closed over her head. She looked up and saw the sun shining through to her. And it was getting further and further away.

"Martha! Don't touch that!"

She quickly jumped back from the glowing crystal that rested among a messy display of ship parts.

"What is it?" She turned to see the Doctor try on a hat. He turned his face this way and that, staring intensely into a mirror. Then he shook his head in disapproval and put the hat back. Martha raised an eyebrow. What a vain man.

"It is a power cell for some smaller ships. Not a lot of use these days, too dangerous to use. But if you lack the money for the advanced stuff then this is what you would get. Touch it without the right gloves and you get a nice dose of gamma radiation."

Martha's eyes widened and she inched back from the display. "Then why do they have it out? That is so dangerous!"

"Not to the natives they aren't. Anyway touching it is the dangerous thing to do, being around it isn't. Most people, aliens, species, whatever you know what I mean, know what it is. You don't, though that isn't surprising."

Martha glared at him and decided to move onto the next stall without him.

"Oh Martha, come now. I'm sorry-"

She decided he didn't sound apologetic at all. "Shove it, Doctor." She fitted another hat on him to shut him up.

"Oh interesting." He was looking into a mirror again, fascinated by the fish that swam in an enclosed bowl on the top of the hat. "Can't imagine why someone would want to wear that. The fish will just die in a month or so. Who would want to walk around with dead fish on their heads?"

"Where are the beaches you were speaking of?" A dog scampered past them, its tongue hanging out. There wasn't a nose on its face. She blinked and looked closer.

"I thought you were joking."

"Nope." The Doctor smiled at her, over-pronouncing the 'p' with a pop of his lips.

He abruptly came to a stop in front of her and she walked right into him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She peered around his shoulder and saw an advertisement for a new resort on Pristine Beach, not far from where they are. She smiled at the strange name for the resort. "Bad Wolf Resorts? Not a very good name is it?" She looked at the Doctor. He didn't respond but just slowly blinked. She saw something flicker in his eyes, that familiar longing look he always has whenever he thinks no one is looking. He abruptly turned away from the flyer and started to stroll away, his hands tucked into his pockets.

She caught up with him and reached out to stop him by his elbow. He turned his head to give her a questioning look. She didn't want to bring back the sad look again so she changed what she was going to say.

"Think we'd run into trouble here?"

He grinned almost manically. "Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Yes."

She grinned back, happy that she made him smile.

"Ohhh look at that. That is a genuine Maconite crystal set right in that ring. That is rare. That is very rare. Maconite is only mined from a specific system of planets. Nice inhabitants. Very materialistic…quite easy to bribe," he stopped and wrinkled his nose, "I guess they aren't very trustworthy-however the point is, how did that get here? Hello, a matching set of earrings."

"It has gotta be pretty expensive, yeah?"

"Quite."

He leaned forward and stared at the jewelry. "If you aren't buying it, then stop blocking my table." The street vendor gave the Doctor a critical look over, deciding that the Doctor wasn't dressed wealthily enough to be able to afford the jewelry.

The Doctor backed away. "How did you come to possess this?"

"I use to travel around the stars. This is just one of the many items I have come to collect. Times are hard though. Got to make a living now that I'm old." She looked forlornly at the jewelry. "A suitor gave me these. He promised me the universe if I stayed with him. I was young and itched to continue my travels so I left him behind. That was…so long ago."

"I'm sorry." The vendor looked up into the Doctor's solemn expression.

"Oh just run along now and enjoy the sights. You are ruining my business."

The Doctor gave her a nod. Martha hooked her arm around his and gently pulled him away.

All around them, people were pushing past roughly to get to the growing crowd around a makeshift platform consisting of a barrel.

A short alien was standing on the barrel, its skin light purple with a big crested skull. It looked almost like a fancy headdress that is growing out of its head. Martha thought the creature looked pretty feminine. But when it started to speak, a deep baritone voice came out instead.

"I saw it happen! The newlyweds, Jay and Giselle, gone! Vanished!"

The crowd began to talk amongst each other.

"Tuff, where did this happen?"

"Should we leave?"

"Vanished? How?"

"I reckon he's just drunk!"

"What did you see?"

"Yeah! Tell us what you saw!"

"We're DOOMED!"

The Doctor had a frown on his face throughout the whole thing. Upon hearing the last comment, he threw his head back and groaned. "There always has to be one dramatic one."

"I was just sitting there, enjoying my hard earned vacation at Bad Wolf Resorts. Jay was swimming and Giselle was preparing food on the beach. Suddenly, Jay can't be found anywhere. Giselle went down to the water to double check and next thing we knew, she was screaming. It looked like something was dragging her into the water but there was nothing there. Nothing I tell ya! It happened so fast no one knew what to do. They are gone." Tuff sniffed.

A short burst of screeches blasted around them. "THIS IS THE BARC TEAM! CLEAR AWAY EVERYONE CLEAR A-WAY!"

Martha winced and covered her ears. The BARC jumped off of their hovercrafts and started towards Tuff. Their uniform consists of white and brown cloths covering what looks like lightweight armor. She guessed that these were the policing authorities on the small planet and the screeches were their version of sirens. It is really effective though, she admitted as she backed to the side to let the BARC through.

Tuff looked terrified and jumped off his barrel.

A BARC member with a different coloured collar stepped forward. "We just want to ask you some questions. The managers of Bad Wolf Resorts notified us of the incident. We want to gather all witnesses and get as much information as we can." Tuff relaxed and nodded. With another sniffle he followed the BARC leader back to the hovercraft. "Alright everyone, move along now."

Refusing to budge, the crowd ignored him and continued to gossip amongst themselves.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" The BARC leader shouted. Someone turned on the screeching sounds again.

That did the trick. As fast as it was formed, the crowd dissipated.

"BARC? As in...B-A-R-K? Like…a dog or a tree?" Martha shouted over the sound, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"No no no, BARC as in B-A-R-C. Stands for Barcelona Aid & Response Crew. It used to be the Barcelona Aid & Response Team but no one took them seriously. There were too many…gaseous jokes." The Doctor paused and winked at her. "Let's take a look, yeah?"

The Doctor felt the familiar itch for a good adventure. A seemingly invisible being dragging innocent tourists into the depths of the ocean. His frown deepened. He's got to get to the bottom of this.

"Bad Wolf Resorts…" he mused. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw. Why does that phrase still exist? Why does it still follow him around? Or maybe…_he's_ following it? Last time they were messages leading Rose to the correct place at the right time. Maybe this is just a sign to…what? What could it be a sign to? Silly thoughts. These aren't signs to her. They are just remnants of her touch on the fabric of space and time.

"_I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be…"_ Her anguished voice echoed in his mind. He shook his head. Focus! He started towards Bad Wolf Resorts. He knew Martha was following him, asking him questions, but right now he just wants to figure out what was causing the trouble and fixing it.

They arrived at the entrance. It felt like entering a nice airy spa/retreat. Plants, light coloured-scheme, gauzy drapes…they even had scented oils heated in little lamps in the corners of the room. A well dressed receptionist stood behind a counter. She looked vaguely like Chantho. Must be ancestors or something, Martha thought.

"'ello!" The Doctor flashed the receptionist what he hoped was a charming grin. He waved his psychic paper in front of her then leaned forward. "I am here on behalf of BARC to conduct interviews and check the premises for the case of the disappearing couple?"

The receptionist looked confused. "But BARC already came earlier."

"Yeah, the higher ups were afraid the normal team might have missed something. So they sent me to do a thorough investigation. We don't want a new establishment to be marred by a bad reputation, especially for our planet, which relies so heavily on tourist economy."

What a good liar. Martha mused over the Doctor's innate ability to spin stories and completely overwhelm you with details if the situation calls for it. How does he do that? A lifetime of practice probably. Lots of practice and a quick mind. That said…how often does he put up a cheerful front for her and everyone else? How often has she been deceived into thinking he's happy? She suddenly wished they were here on vacation rather than investigating mysterious incidents. She imagined being pampered at one of these resorts. Oh well. She tuned back into the conversation.

"Do take care not to disturb Her Majesty's holiday here. She is residing in the grand suite for some time. I would hate to see anything happen to you Mr. Smith." The receptionist smiled coyly at the Doctor and stroked his face.

The Doctor looked taken aback but quickly recovered. "I would hate that too thanks," he said weakly, "and by Her Majesty…which one are you referring to by the way?"

Martha snickered over the awkward reaction the Doctor has to come-ons. It is as if he's always surprised that both females and males of different alien species would flirt with him. He backed up a little and stepped right on her foot. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Oh I am so sorry Martha Jones." He grinned at her then turned back to the receptionist who was answering his question. "It is Her Majesty Lily from the depths of our lovely oceans. She is quite tired of the darkness and artificial sun you see."

Accident my ass, Martha thought. He is never that clumsy by accident. He definitely heard her make fun of him. She shifted a bit and "accidentally" stepped on his foot too.

The Doctor shot her an annoyed look. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for your help!" He went straight for the back entrance of the resort, which lead to the beach with Martha right behind him.

"Who do you suppose is behind all this?" Martha asked.

"I dunno. It could be anyone. Anything. Keeps it interesting." His eyes roamed around the beach and the water, taking in every detail to spot anything suspicious.

"According to what people are saying, this is the 2nd time this has happened. The first incident was about a month ago. Then people let their guards down and it happens again. Both times right here on this beach. No one dares to go into the water anymore." They had reached the shoreline. The Doctor puts his hands on his hips and squinted out at the water. After a few seconds deliberation, he nodded and started to take his clothes off.

"Hang on, w-what are you doing?" Martha watched him loosen his tie and drop it onto the sand. He shrugged out of his long jacket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened and she found it difficult to breathe.

"I'm going in of course." He threw her a look that made her feel like she just asked him what 2 + 2 was.

"Naked?"

That earned her another look. This time it made her feel like a pervert.

"No, I like that tie and jacket." His socks and shoes off, he grinned and stepped into the water.

"Martha. You stay here."

"What? No! You are not leaving me alone here while you go play hero." She moved to set his jacket down.

"No no no. You make sure that jacket is nice and dry."

"I'm not your maid, Doctor!"

"You are human. You risk drowning if something did pull you down. Now stay. Right. Here."

"But, what about you?"

"I can hold my breath for extended periods of time. Comes with the whole Time Lord benefits package."

He started to step deeper into the water. Martha felt the beginnings of panic starting to unfurl in her stomach.

"What if you need help? I can't just stand here!"

He stopped and looked back at her, his expression solemn.

"I promise I'll make it back. Martha Jones, look at me. Look at me. I won't leave you here alone, you have my word."

And that, Martha thought as she watched the Doctor dive into the water, was that.

"Good-looking husband you've got yourself there." She turned around and saw a regally dressed humanoid being standing behind her. She wagered a guess that the alien was a woman. The alien was the color of pale coral with faint outlines of shimmery scales all over the surface of her skin. She was dressed in a white silky dress with shells adoring her ears. Two BARC members are standing guard behind the woman. Her bearing and attitude screamed royalty.

"Oh, you've got it all wrong, Your Majesty. He's not my husband."

"Boyfriend?" Martha shook her head no. Her Majesty Lily smiled slowly. "Sexual companion?" Martha shook her head no again.

"He…has someone else." She gazed out at the picture perfect seascape and bit her lip with worry.

"I see." The Queen looked at her with a serene smile. Martha almost detected a hint of delight in her eyes but when she looked again, it was gone.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight…Ms…?"

Martha did a small curtsy. "Jones, your majesty."

"Ms. Jones. Come to my suites when your friend returns. Formal dress of course." Queen Lily walked away, trailed by the BARC members.


	2. Barcelona Part 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Martha sat down on the sand and watched the waves anxiously. She toyed with a rock she found nearby. It was worn smooth by the water, so smooth that it the surface felt almost soft to her fingers. It has been about a half hour already…doesn't the man need to breathe at all? Right on cue, the Doctor's head broke the surface of the water a good distance away. Martha jumped up, relief washing over her.

"Doctor!" She ran into the water.

"Martha, get out!" He yelled.

She's confused. He was too far for her to understand what he's saying.

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Oh no. She turned to head for shore but it was too late.

The moment her feet were pulled out from under her, she heard the Doctor yell.

No.

She refused to be a liability. She refused to be the damsel in distress.

Martha took one last breath and let herself be dragged under. Gripping hard to the rock in her hand, she braced herself for the pain that will come. She brought the rock down hard onto her legs several times. The Doctor appeared out of nowhere and took out the sonic screwdriver. Whatever that was gripping her loosened its hold on her and she quickly swam to the surface.

Air.

Her lungs burned and the only thing she could think of is to get air. She clawed at the water, hoping that each stroke would be the last one. She reached the surface and gasped, her lungs working hard to get oxygen in. Once she reached dry sand, she let herself go limp.

Having sand up your nose was not a pleasant sensation she discovered. Flipping over onto her back, she closed her eyes and concentrated on how good it feels to be able to breathe.

"Martha!"

The Doctor raced to her side. She propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at him. "I'm alright. My legs will hurt like hell and I'll get bruises but I'm okay. What happened down there? What happened to that thing?"

He shook his head and sat down hard next to her. "It's taken care of. It won't be bothering anyone again. I also found the missing people. It's…better not to tell you what I found."

"What happened?" His expression was undecipherable, but she saw the disgust in his eyes.

"Lets go get changed." He helped her up. As they walked back to the TARDIS, a question occurred to her. "How did you avoid the invisible thing?"

He gave her a quirky smile. "It's not really invisible. You can see the outline of it if you look closely. Anyway, I had a perception filter going and I can sense it whenever it's approaching because it is surrounded by a field of energy that keeps it unseen."

"So kind of like a perception filter?"

"Sort of. More advanced though because it actually is nearly invisible."

Martha stole a look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Queen Lily invited us to dinner."

The Doctor paused. "When did you meet her?"

"Right after you jumped in actually. She didn't stay long though."

"That is brilliant! I've never met Queen Lily before. She comes from a long line of a royal family that is distantly related to the coral in the Great Barrier Reef."

Some excitement returned to his voice at the prospect of meeting the Queen. The Doctor wondered if she would know anything about what has been happening in her ocean. This is a great opportunity.

Though…something nagged at him. His original plan was to request an audience with the Queen but it seemed too coincidental. Why would the Queen take interest in Martha and him anyway? She doesn't know anything about them. Something seems off. Something feels off. And he has definitely learned to trust his Time Lord instincts. He has a hunch about what was causing the disappearances but he had to meet the Queen to make sure his guess was right. And he has a feeling that his instincts will be correct. Because he is brilliant, obviously. With that thought, he grinned.

Sometimes he wonders if he is too suspicious of everything but when one has seen and experienced as much as he has, then it just comes naturally. He can feel it when something doesn't seem right. He can feel it when someone is lying to him or if a person is trustworthy. He prides himself in being a good judge of character.

After they had both changed into formal wear, Martha and the Doctor made it back to the resort. The Queen's living quarters weren't hard to find. It was the only enclosed area that is guarded heavily.

"It's almost as if she expects someone to come kill her or something." Martha observed.

"Monarchs are usually paranoid. Good reason too." He straightened his bowtie. "Lets go."

She straightened her shoulders and nodded. They strode up to the guards and smiled. "I believe Her Majesty is expecting us for dinner? I am the Doctor and this is Martha."

The guards looked them over and nodded. "Proceed to the sitting room. Her Majesty will be notified of your arrival."

It didn't take long for the Queen to greet them. Her eyes landed on Martha and she smiled politely. However when she turned her sights on the Doctor her smile warmed. Martha watched the queen come forward slowly and place a hand on the Doctor's arm.

"Come, my lovely guests."

The food was laid out in big shells and a dark red drink was poured for all. The Doctor kept a watchful eye on his glass of liquid. The queen toasted them and he pretended to drink more than he did. His tongue darted out quickly to sample the drink as he tilted the glass back. It was sweet, similar to dessert wine but non-alcoholic. He licked his lips and detected the faintest traces of a drug. This drug doesn't kill you, but it does make you a little drowsy and slows down your reflexes. Enough of it can result in temporary paralysis. He glanced at Martha and realized she took a healthy gulp of hers. Oh great.

"Mmm. This is delicious, your majesty. Must be made from the finest ingredients eh?" The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at the queen. Martha nodded in agreement, lifting her glass to take another drink. Thinking fast, the Doctor set down his glass too close to the edge of the table and watched it fall with an expression of horror. The glass shattered on the ground and the liquid was sprayed everywhere.

Martha watched the Doctor with a feeling that something is going on. The dropping of the glass was a sign that he is up to something.

"Oh I am so sorry, Your Majesty." He gave the Queen a look of remorse but Martha knew he long enough to tell that it was completely fake.

"Please don't concern yourself with that. I'll have my servants clean it up." She turned to look at a servant girl. "Get that mess cleaned up. I want a new glass for …What is your name?"

"Oh just the Doctor."

"I want a new glass for our handsome…'just the Doctor'."

At that the Doctor gave the queen a flirtatious look. "Aw your majesty, don't flatter me so." He tilted his head and leaned in close. He heard a snort from Martha's direction. The glass and spilt drink was cleaned up at rapid speed and before he knew it, a new glass was placed in front of him filled to the top with the laced drink.

The queen focused on the Doctor. She reached for his hand. "Please, call me Lily."

"Alright! Lily, the food must taste like heaven! Let's eat! Martha, how's your meal?"

"Very good." The words came out sluggishly. Martha had to struggle to form the words. The fork suddenly felt like lead in her fingers. What is wrong with her? She didn't think there was any alcohol in the drink and even if there was, she only had half the glass. "Doctor, I…" She shook her head slowly. She looked at him with confusion.

"Doctor, have some more of our finest drink with me." The Queen turned the Doctor's face back to her with a finger under his chin.

"Of course." He pretended to drink again. This time, the dosage seemed stronger. What is this creature planning that she so desperately wanted him unresponsive for? He decided to play into the queen's hand and see what she's up to. He heard Martha slump over in her chair. "Martha!"

"Doctor, she'll be alright. She must be exhausted, the poor thing." She smirked and seductively licked her fingers clean of food.

The Doctor's expression hardened when he faced the Queen. "What did you put in our drinks?" He deliberately slurred his words and convincingly looked as if he was struggling to stay awake. Then he closed his eyes and slumped over.

"For a moment there I thought he wasn't really drinking the juice. Looks like I was wrong." The Queen giggled and called her servants forward. "I want the good Doctor to be chained up in my room and stripped of all clothing. I'll deal with the girl now."

The Doctor felt himself pulled up and dragged off. He opened his eyes a little and saw that the Queen has transformed into a completely different creature, with a long thin tail that seemed almost rubbery. "Now my pretty, you will be forever a part of me. Consider yourself lucky…your youth will help make me young and beautiful for a long time."

She was interrupted by the Doctor's chuckling. She spun around, enraged.

"You! How are you awake!?" She watched the Doctor easily wrench himself loose from the servant girls.

"You were right. I didn't really drink that drug filled juice. By the way, I really doubt that anything can help you look prettier. No seriously, I would wager you have absorbed a good number of women already and yet have you looked in the mirror? You are still not exactly easy on the eyes. That aside, now that you have shown me your true features, I know exactly what you are. Give it up and leave the planet alone! You've done enough damage already."

"I have your friend right here. I can absorb her anytime I want to. So I don't see why I should listen to you since you are the one at a disadvantage here."

The Doctor gave her a cold look. "Are you sure about that, you of the Widowess race from New Sol 2? I know what happened to most of your kind. I know you are desperate. But your attempts have been futile. I have destroyed all of your eggs. I'm now giving you a chance to leave!"

There was silence as the fake queen took all the information in. Then she screeched in rage, charging at the Doctor. He leaped out of the way at the last minute.

"Reconsider! You can leave and live out the rest of your life in peace."

"YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN! DIE, DOCTOR!"

Rage filled the Doctor. "You killed so many people in the process! I gave you your chance, Widowess!" He took out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at a device he had planted on the creature when it charged at him. Electricity suddenly surrounded the Widowess, locking her limbs to her body. She fell over onto the ground, hissing.

"You can never defeat me." She snarled at him.

He looked haunted, his eyes full of sorrow at what he was about to do. "I know your weakness…you cannot survive without your tail. It is what you use to lay your eggs." He reached down and took hold of her tail. Closing his eyes, he ripped it from her.

Her screams of agony filled his ears. He ran over to where Martha laid and scooped her up in his arms. Making sure that the servant girls understood that they are free to go, he told them to explain everything they've experienced to the BARC. He then ran out of the resort, making a beeline for the TARDIS.

Once he got inside he quickly set the coordinates for the TARDIS and pulled the lever. They will stay in the time vortex for a while until Martha wakes up. The adrenaline left as fast as it hit him and the Doctor felt his legs give way. Sitting down next to the controls, he squeezed his eyes shut, the screams of the Widowess still echoing in his mind. A shudder ran through him. He had destroyed so many eggs. So many innocent lives. Gone. He couldn't let them live though. He had no choice. Not only that, he had physically ripped the life out of the Widowess. The Doctor stared down at his hands. Suddenly he longed for Rose's companionship even more so then usual. He wished that he could see her right this moment, sitting right next to him, her head on his shoulder. She wouldn't say anything; she would just stay with him until he had thought things through.

Martha woke up to the sight of the Doctor sitting in the worn out leather captain's seat, staring into nothing. Her head pounded and her movements still seemed a little too slow for her liking.

"Doctor?" She sounded like a dying frog. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Doctor? Why are we in the TARDIS?"

The Doctor slowly focused on her. He smiled weakly. "Alright there? I suspect your head must be killing you right now."

He looked so pale and out of it. She got up and went to sit next to him.

"I won't make you tell me what happened. But whatever happened…I believe needed to happen." She smiled at him. The Doctor smiled back slowly.

"Thank you Martha Jones." He gave her a hug and left the control room to bury himself in the depths of the TARDIS. Martha sighed and looked around. She knew that he'll be alright once he has a little private time to himself. Something on the monitor screen moved. She looked again. There is nothing on the screen. She swore she saw a girl but …maybe she was seeing things.

Martha shivered. The TARDIS isn't cold but she shivered nonetheless. She looked around. Nothing stirred; the only sound in the room was the TARDIS' hum.


	3. The Year that Never Was

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

This chapter takes place during the year that never was when the world was ruled by the Master/Mr. Saxon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Patience. He never thought himself capable of staying in one place for so long. The longing for the stars and the feel of a new sky churned within him. The itch of restlessness is driving him mad. The vague whispers and cries of pain of the TARDIS echoed in him every day. But he held on. He forced those feelings into the back of his mind where they grew numb for the time being. Right now he is consumed by something that means more to him than his travels. The only other Time Lord in existence. He is patiently trying to get through to him. The Doctor was willing to travel the stars with the Master and battle across galaxies to help quench the Master's thirst for war.

He slowly counted down every day, every hour, and every minute. He knew the task he had laid upon Martha's shoulders is a difficult one, both on the body and the mind. But he has no doubt that she can do it. Martha Jones is a smart one. A strong one. A good companion. The Doctor knew that when the time came to end it all and reverse the paradox, he would never be able to make it up to Martha, who had endured so much for him in her travels.

The Master mentioned Martha to the Doctor once. He spoke of how cowardly she was and how plain she was in comparison to the companions that came before her. The Doctor wouldn't reply, even when the Master mentioned Rose outright. He would only look at the Master's face and say "I have only 3 words for you". But the Master would abruptly leave the room or crank up the music. He recalled the days centuries ago when they were still friends. In a strange and twisted way, they are still friends. They each knew that there was no home to go back to, that this was it. Just the two of them in all of space and time that know of the beauty of Gallifrey's suns and peaks and valleys.

With the intellect of a genius but with the attitude of a child gone mad, the Master had shown that somewhere in himself there was good. The Doctor often thought of the soft-spoken, self-sacrificing Professor YANA and wept for what was lost and buried in the sound of drums that raged in the Master's mind. At night, the Master would sit at the conference table, silent, gripping his head. Lucy would come in with a satin robe on, trying to coax him into sleeping in their bedroom. But the Master would just snap at her and send her back to the bedroom. When he is feeling particularly amorous, he would indulge in her body, whether the Doctor was there or not. He made fun of the Doctor's strict rule of not partaking in sexual relationships with his companions.

"They are there, easy to mold, easy to impress. You become their world. Why not enjoy it before they get old and saggy?" The Master had asked.

The Doctor would just shake his head. The inevitable happened about 8 months in. The Master's attention started to wander and he flirted with the female staff aboard the Valiant. Like a forgotten toy, Lucy Saxon was there for the occasional pleasure when the Master remembered her and for public appearances. The trophy wife of a Time Lord. He showered her with gifts, but paraded his conquests around her.

"They are just a bit of fun. You are my companion right now, my sweet. Only you are the Master's wife." He would murmur to her when she grew angry. But he didn't always tolerate her jealousness. Only rarely, but the Master would strike her down to get her out of the way. He was the most powerful man on the planet, and if his plans go through, the universe. A good companion will keep her mouth shut and do whatever she was told. And she will be rewarded.

The Doctor did not approve of the twisted relationship between Lucy Saxon and the Master, but she has already devoted her entire heart to the Master. The Doctor had tried on two occasions to talk to her but both times she reported him to the Master, which did not end well for the Doctor.

And there's Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, who waited for more than a century to travel with the Doctor again and to get some answers to all his questions. But now he's just tied up like an animal. The Doctor knows that Jack will be fine no matter what they do to him. Jack is one of the most stubborn men the Doctor has ever encountered. However he is always one of the most loyal, courageous, and clear-headed men the Doctor has had the fortune of working with. The fact that he is a fixed point in time doesn't faze the Doctor anymore. Jack was, is, and always will be a best friend and companion. In an attempt to make amends with Jack, the Doctor had long decided to offer Jack the opportunity to travel with him for as long as he wishes. The TARDIS will just have to deal with it. He'd also have to deal with Jack's trigger-happy finger but that wasn't a big problem when one puts things in perspective.

And that is how it went, day by day. The Doctor mulled over many things in his head. His past, his adventures, the people he's met, the stories he's heard…he sits in his tent and lives them over and over again.

Rose. He didn't understand why the pain is still so raw. He's had companions that stayed just as long as or even longer than her. But for some reason, she left a hole in him. The girl that helped him live again after the Time War. Rose. He watched her transform from a naïve, wide-eyed girl to a confident adventurer with an arrogant streak showing through from time to time. He didn't sit her down and warn her about arrogance…because the newly regenerated him was also an arrogant Time Lord. They were caught up in their travels, delighted in each other's company, almost drunk off the adrenaline, and they fell hard. She said forever and he let her indulge in that fantasy, but he knew that it would never be forever. He did not believe that she really would leave her mother, her life, to travel with him forever. Not that he thought she was lying. Far from it. He knew that she placed him above all else; she didn't want him hurt or alone anymore. But he didn't believe in forever when it came to his companions. They always leave, age, or die. With Rose, he grew alarmed that she placed him in such high priority that he worried she would lose herself. He worried that she would lose the person that is Rose Tyler. Which was why he sent her back to Pete's world with her family. Where she belonged. He believed that he should end his selfishness and let her get back to her life, let Jackie Tyler have her daughter back again.

"_I've made my choice a long time ago and I am never going to leave you._"

When she materialized in front of him, determined to prove to him that she will not be the one to leave him, he was torn between joy and rage. Staring into her eyes, he was furious at her for giving up everything for him, furious that she was throwing her life away for a man that could never give her a normal life, a fulfilling relationship, furious that she knew this but did it anyway. He didn't believe in forever with his companions. Just like he didn't believe in never ever. He suspected, no, he knew one of the reasons why her departure hit him so deeply. Because for that split moment as he gripped her arms and stared into her eyes, he had believed in forever, too.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review with comments, suggestions for adventures, and constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.


	4. Torchwood London

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Damn it. She missed him again. She was so close this time. For all the telepathic prowness of the TARDIS, it sure doesn't really pick the right times to cooperate. Now it'll take weeks to reestablish a connection.

Rose opened her eyes with a deep gasp. Coming back into the world after using the pod feels similar to a falling dream. You fall and fall and just as you hit the bottom, you wake up. She slowly sat up in the pod she laid in, removing a metal helmet off her head and detaching nodes from her body that monitored her vitals.

"Ms. Tyler!" The scientists in the room crowded around her and helped her out of the pod. She swayed a bit, still unsteady from the experience. Someone handed her her jacket.

"Thank you boys, ladies." She took the folders and feed outs and went over the results of the session. Nodding every now and then, she shuffled her feet impatiently. She wanted to lay down, or at least have a nice cup of tea to soothe her pounding headache.

Leaving instructions to recharge and start the homing process again, she left the room.

Back in her office, Rose poured herself some hot tea and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She spun the chair around to face the large glass windows that overlooked London. The pod is a homing device, used to locate people and objects as long as you provide something that unmistakably is a part of that person or object itself. Rose dipped a spoon into a jar of honey and started to lick the honey off the spoon. In Rose's case, she has the echoes and fragments of the time vortex in her. She didn't remember anything that had happened while she had the time vortex in her and the Doctor didn't say much about the incident. Only that she was brilliant and defeated the Dalek Emperor and the entire Dalek fleet. He swore that he got every last bit out of her system and she believes him, but nothing can ever be removed, erased. All knowledge of operating the TARDIS has been taken away from her but she knew that at least the imprint of the time vortex is still within her. Like a fingerprint that will never be gone. Back when she was still with the Doctor, they had visited 1870 Scotland where a werewolf looked into her and discovered her.

"_Look! Inside your eyes, you've seen it too! _

"_Seen what?"_

"_The wolf! There's something of the wolf about you."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You burn like the sun…"_

When Torchwood uncovered the pod and after months of research, figured out what it did, she leaped at the chance. Normally, the pod's capabilities are restricted to one world, one dimension. But things are different now. Torchwood found several anomalies appearing all over the world. Disturbances in space are appearing, cracks between worlds. Rose ordered the cracks in the UK to be guarded and explicitly made clear to UNIT that she wants as many cracks outside the UK to be watched. She also ordered that under no circumstances was anyone going to experiment with the time cracks. She knew the consequences of playing with rifts and cracks in space between dimensions. All they could do is monitor the size of the cracks and hope they don't get bigger. Nothing was to come through and nothing must get out. On a gamble, Rose decided to see whether or not her body contained enough residue TARDIS memory to locate the Doctor's location in the parallel world. Those cracks are both a curse and a blessing. On one hand, because the border between worlds has become slightly unstable, she could use the pod to extend her searches into the Doctor's world. But the existence of the cracks themselves is a bad sign. It is something she desperately wanted to inform the Doctor. But she could never catch him. She turned to look at the map of the UK on her computer screen. Red dots blinked where the cracks exist. The rift at Torchwood Tower is definitely their biggest one. A knock on her door stirred her from her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Mickey give a little wave at the door. "How was it?" he asked, a shadow of concern crossing his face when he saw how drained Rose looked.

"Rose, you sure using yourself as the tracking source is safe?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mickey. I get checked inside and out after every session. Nothing is wrong with me. I believe it's the fact that I'm digging very deep to find what's left of the vortex and that's what's making me so tired. It all happen here, remember?" She tapped her head. "I'm not physically there, I just project my mind to materialize there for a short moment."

Mickey twisted the ring on his finger as he studied her. Rose bit back a smile as she stared back.

Mickey Smith, her 2nd in command of the Torchwood Institute, married a month ago to feisty Martha Jones, the leading attorney/legal advisor at Torchwood. Not that many legal problems crop up for them. Red tapes and the annoyances of political power play do not exist for Torchwood, the institute that is above the government. Martha takes care of covering up Torchwood's investigations, deals with the President of Great Britain because Rose refuses to deal with Harriet Jones directly, and also accompanies Rose when UNIT is involved.

While Rose disapproves of what Harriet Jones did to the Sycorax, she didn't dislike her as much as the Doctor did. Rose remembers how level headed and courageous Harriet Jones was when the Slitheen incident happened. The Doctor always had a quick temper and getting on his bad side is a really bad idea. Rose had no idea how much power the Doctor had, well she knew, but she couldn't believe that he effortlessly brought the downfall of Harriet Jones in jimjams. No, she could not deal with Harriet Jones directly because it brings back too many memories of the Doctor.

Shaking her head, Rose turned her thoughts to UNIT. She likes to think of UNIT as all muscle while Torchwood backs them up with the brains. Of course in the process of trying to save UNIT's butts, the macho boys' over at UNIT gets their egos bruised. Torchwood's policy is to learn and defend the Earth from deliberate alien threat. Rose refuses to let Torchwood grow twisted with arrogance and ignorance like the Torchwood she saw in her world. They don't research to kill, they research to gain knowledge and so they are better prepared to save people. She actually has several alien scientists working under her and she provided them a place to live in the small Torchwood complex that is contained within Torchwood.

"Rose!" Mickey waves a chip in front of her face.

"Oh! Where did you get that?" She inhales deeply. Mickey reached into his bag and produced a container of chips.

"I went to Dale's when your pod shift was just ending. Figured you might be hungry."

"Oh Mickey Smith. You are amazing." She crunches into a hot, fresh chip and controls the urge to grunt with pleasure.

The computer beeped. Rose put down her plastic fork and jammed an ear piece into her ear.

"Rose Tyler here."

A voice crackles through. Rose could hear a big storm in the background. "This is Team Kappa in Gloucester. Confirm Torchwood London."

Rose's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Confirmed, Team Kappa. The line is now secure and recording."

"We've noticed something strange about the time cracks here."

Rose sat up even straighter. She quickly brought up the information on the time crack in Gloucester. There are 2 cracks recorded in the database that exists there. She looked at the live updates and data that Team Kappa had uploaded. "Continue."

"The energy spiked on our monitors a few hours ago. We re-ran analysis tests on the two cracks. They are getting bigger."

"How much bigger?" She scrolled through the pages of data quickly, scanning for the numbers and figures that will tell her what was going on.

"They have connected, Ms. Tyler. We now have-"

"One big crack." Rose stared at her screen, finally deciphering what all the data was telling her.

"Have you expanded the containment perimeter accordingly?"

"It is being done as we speak."

"Good. Call me again if anything and I mean anything, happens."

"Understood. Going offline."

Click.

Mickey leaned over and put an arm around Rose, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's the second time this happened."

Rose nodded. "I know."

About two months ago, a crack grew bigger in a country village in Italy. Rose got the information after Mickey hacked into UNIT's database.

"We need help," Rose said, "both worlds need help."

The same thought remained unspoken between them. That they need the Doctor to help sort this all out. Rose laughed. "It's ironic, yeah? The world has to be falling apart for us to contact the Doctor. To get a chance to see him again, the entire universe has to be in danger. If I never see him again, that means the worlds are safe."

Her laughter died down and she buried her face into Mickey's shoulder, biting her bottom lip hard to keep the lump in her throat down.

"We'll keep the other time cracks on red alert. The pod will be ready in two weeks. We'll try again Rose. It's getting easier to establish connections than before."

"Yeah but only because the cracks are growing. It's easier to slip through. I might even be able to use the hologram machine and project my entire image through as if it's the same universe without using the pod. Scary thought isn't it?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Thank you for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm really excited for tomorrow's episode of Doctor Who!

The end of this chapter was me trying to make a reference to the end of Partners in Crime.

Timey Wimey!


	5. The Lost Colony Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

Author's Note: This will be a historical based Doctor Who story. I will be exercising my creative license in this chapter and the next since I gave up on trying to make everything historically accurate.

Henry Payne brought the ax down onto the block of wood he was chopping. It split into neat halves, which he threw into the growing pile behind him. His family was going to keep warm, even if there was nearly nothing left to eat. The harvest this year was pitiful and the men are coming back empty handed from hunts. The winter months are fast approaching…how is he going to feed his family? How is the entire colony going to survive? He sat down on the tree stump and looked around him. Things will take a turn for the better. They'd have to, or else they'll die of starvation and the cold, whichever one kills them first.

1 month later…

The TARDIS materialized at the edge of the woods, in deep enough to be hidden by the trees, but not so far in that it'll be hard to come back to it. In it, was a Time Lord called the Doctor and his human companion, Donna Noble.

Donna was gripping the railing to keep herself from being thrown around the TARDIS and the Doctor was banging on the console with a hammer, a big grin on his face.

"You would love it, Donna. 1621. The Pilgrims of the Plymouth Colony, they are absolutely fascinating. So very determined to make their own little niche in the New World. They were the Separatists, you know?"

"Those the ones on the Mayflower? That whole business with the rock and all?" She scrunched up her forehead, digging into her memory for those history lessons she took so long ago.

"Yep!" He looked thoughtful at he stared past her. "Fascinating, yes, but so very…"

"American?" Donna supplied.

"Well, no, I was going to say strict, and we are going to join them on their very first Thanksgiving meal."

Donna looked excited for a moment but then frowned. "Yeah look where that got them. Years later, the lot of 'em will be killing off the Indians for land."

"_Native Americans_," the Doctor corrected, throwing her a stern glare at the same time, "And don't pretend that the British Empire had nothing to do with it either. All of you lot are the same. Anyway, if good ol' Chris had reached India, then it would be slightly more correct to call them Indians."

"Chris?"

"Christopher Columbus. Met him once. We rubbed each other the wrong way. I don't get along with hardheaded fellows."

"Hah! Of course! Only the almighty Time Lord gets to be stubborn." Donna quipped. He glanced up at her, offended. "Oi! No arguing with the driver!"

As expected, Donna didn't back down and advanced towards him. "Or what? Whatcha going to do?"

"Um…" His mouth worked but nothing came out. Grasping for ways to change the topic, he focused in on Donna's clothes. "You can't go out looking like that! The Puritans had a strict dress code; they'll throw a fit over that getup. Probably think you're Satan or something."

Donna looked down at her clothes. "Oh. Oh! You mean I get to dress up?" She grinned, excited at the prospect of being able to wander through the massive wardrobe that exists onboard.

The Doctor nodded, relieved that he managed to avoid another confrontation with Donna. That woman can definitely hold her own, he mused. As she disappeared into the TARDIS to get changed, the Doctor poked his head out to get a sense of where the TARDIS have chosen to park itself. He grinned as he took a deep breath of the fresh unpolluted air and strolled out with his hands in the pockets of his overcoat. He leaned against the box and looked around with delight. That's where Donna found him when she stepped out in full Puritan dress, complete with a white bonnet. She fidgeted awkwardly as she twirled this way and that.

"God this is uncomfortable." She tried to scratch her back but failed. "Not to mention, ugly."

The Doctor started off towards the clearing. "You look fiiine." He said over his shoulder.

After a five minute walk, they arrived at what seemed to be civilization. Thick wooden planks about 6 feet tall make up the perimeter of the colony with two guards stationed at the entrance.

Catching sight of the Doctor and Donna, the two guards raised their guns and took aim. The Doctor's hands were up in the air in a flash and Donna's quickly followed.

"There there, good lads! We mean no harm! We have traveled long and far to exercise our right of religious beliefs! We are lucky to have made the journey! No need to raise arms!" The Doctor called out, eyes darting between the two guards, both who looked no older than 30. One had dirty blonde and the other one had brown hair.

The guards exchanged looks but kept their barrels aimed at the two strangers. "Where did you come from? We are the only colony in this here area."

The Doctor looked at their haggard appearance, both scrawny and tired, as if they haven't slept or eaten very well for weeks. Their attire is not what he recalled the Pilgrims to be wearing either. "This IS the Plymouth Colony, correct? We've come to celebrate the great harvest feast with you and the tribes of the Wampanoag Confederacy."

The blonde haired guard snorted. "_Feast_? Did you hear that, Thomas? What are you going to eat, sir? Weeds and bark?"

The Doctor slid a glance in Donna's direction, finding her staring at the guns with anxiety. The suspicion that they have landed in the wrong time and place gnawed at him. Accompanying that is the excitement of the unknown.

The brown haired guard raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip on the gun. "I'm thinking that they must be daft, Daniel. Are you alright in the head, sir? Have you gotten lost and hit your head? There's no such place or colony that goes by that name."

His suspicions confirmed, the Doctor turned to Donna and winked. "What!?" Donna said, staring at his widened eyes and toothy grin.

"I believe we aren't in Massachusetts." He whispered.

"You will face us!" Thomas shouted. The Doctor decided that Thomas was the type to shoot first and ask questions later so he best take care of the situation.

"I'm sorry, Thomas and…Daniel. That was your name wasn't it? Anyway, we've been traveling for a long time, took us weeks to get across the water. This is my older sister, Donna. And I am the Doctor." He paused, hesitant to ask about their whereabouts.

The men relaxed slightly, surprise evident on their faces. While Daniel lowered his gun, Thomas kept his grip on his weapon and studied the Doctor from head to toe. "You will explain, sir, the strange clothing that you have on."

The Doctor opened his mouth, ready to lace another one of his brilliantly long rambles about nothing at all when Daniel spoke up.

"Thomas, that doesn't matter. He said he is a doctor. A man of learning and medicine…a man of science if you will! Maybe he can help us!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Everything, Doctor. People are starving. There is no food, the harsh winter is almost upon us, we've just about lost all hope. Not to mention the strange-"

Daniel stopped talking as he caught Thomas' glare.

The Doctor pretended not to notice the exchange. "But what about the…Indians? Aren't they offering any help?"

"The Croatans tried to help but-"

"That doesn't matter Daniel!" Thomas interrupted.

The Croatans. Ahh. Ideas started to organize themselves in the Doctor's head. Names, places, dates. He quickly tried to piece it all together and arrived at several conclusions. Just need one more clue.

"I'm sorry. This is a weird question, but what year is it?"

"1589, of course. Are you sure you are alright?"

The Doctor flashed Thomas a big toothy smile and slapped him on the back. "Ahh. The Roanoke Colony! Take me in then! I want to hear about what has been going on."

Moments later, they were led past the entrance into the colony. "We are taking you to Ananias and Elynor Dare. We need to get back to our posts." Daniel explained as they approached one of the thatched cottages.

A young woman opened the door, with a 2 year old girl peeking out from behind her dress.

"Yes?" She looked at each of them with a confused expression.

"We apologize for intruding without notice Mrs. Dare but this man claims to be a doctor from England and says he could possibly help with what has been going on." Daniel rushed out before Thomas could introduce the Doctor in a negative light.

"And I'm Donna. Donna Noble." Donna smiled warmly at whom she presumed to be Elynor Dare.

"She is the doctor's sister." Daniel supplied, eager to help. Thomas looked upwards and shook his head.

"Come on! We can't abandon our positions! Ladies," Thomas gave Elynor and Donna a slight bow and then turned to the Doctor and gave him a curt nod. "Doctor."

Then Thomas and Daniel hurried off. "How rude can you get? What did you do to rub him the wrong way?" Donna huffed. The Doctor just shrugged, not really caring. Thomas is just careful. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, there are more important things at hand.

"Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable. My husband will be back later." She opened the door wider and the Doctor and Donna went in, both noticing when Elynor shut the door behind them a little too quickly and dropped a long piece of thick wood into place to lock the door.

"Hello there!" The Doctor said to the little girl who shyly curtsied and nearly tumbled over.

"This is-"

"Virginia Dare," the Doctor said, attention still locked on the toddler.

Realizing his slip, the Doctor quickly looked up at Elynor who drew Virginia behind her protectively. "Who are you? How do you know my daughter's name?"

"Uhhh- I am an acquaintance of your father's. He's known as Governor White here but I just call him John."

Elynor visibly relaxed, but even as she sat down, she still held herself stiffly as if she has grown accustomed to constant stress or tension or…fear. Donna felt the desperate urge to give the young woman a big hug and make her a cup of tea.

"What is going on Elynor?" The Doctor leaned forward. "What has got you so tense?"

Elynor bit her lip and looked steadily back at the Doctor. "The Croatans. Something's happened to them. We had an alliance with them but about a month ago some members of the tribe started to go mad or that is what it seemed like. Some sort of infection maybe. We don't know." She hesitated, afraid to go on.

"And?"

"And…our people started to go missing. So far it is just a couple of men, those that went into the forest alone to hunt or to go for a walk. We are afraid to go into the forest now, especially at night. We increased the number of guards around the inner perimeter just to make sure that nothing gets in through a weak spot in the wall."

"Did you ever find any of the missing men? Any sign at all?" Donna asked.

"Yes…we did find the remains of one. He was…he was," Elynor turned a sickly green and hugged Virginia to her tightly. "From what I heard, he was ripped into pieces. We have no idea which one of the men he was…there was nothing left to identify him."


End file.
